


Querida Satine

by Rea_Faol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, the clone wars
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cartas, Espistolar, F/M, Inspired by Moulin Rouge!, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Letters, Love Letters, Minirrelato, ObiTine Week, Obitine, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Short, Song: Come What May (Moulin Rouge!), Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_Faol/pseuds/Rea_Faol
Summary: Una carta de Obi-Wan Kenobi.Una carta perdida de Satine Kryze.Contiene spoilers de la temporada 5 de The Clone Wars.¡Escucha su lista de Spotify aquí!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lZSgOySQcFvsUmvoVwT9DTodos los personajes y la historia base original pertenecen a "The Walt Disney Company" y a "Lucasfilm".
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze





	1. Pase lo que pase

Querida Satine:

La primera vez que nos vimos sentí que ya te había conocido antes.

Cuando moriste entre mis brazos sentí que aquello ya había ocurrido, hace mucho tiempo, y la herida que creía curada se abrió de nuevo. Verte morir fue duro, vivir sabiendo que tú ya no estás aquí y no pude ayudarte... no sé si es algo que seré capaz de superar.

Una vez te dije que, si me lo hubieras pedido, habría abandonado la orden. Lo que no te dije es que esa idea jamás cambió. Cuando me dijiste que siempre me habías amado ni siquiera tuve la fuerza para responderte y decirte que siempre te he atesorado en mi corazón, y que seguiré haciéndolo; que te amé con locura y en silencio durante todos estos años, que han sido una lucha constante contra mis propios sentimientos. Ahora esa lucha sigue, pero cargada de culpa y dolor.

Debo mantener la mente y las emociones serenas; me está constando más que nunca. La galaxia y la orden se desmoronan, y me veo incapaz de gestionar lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Por eso te escribo esta carta, porque tengo la esperanza de que mis palabras lleguen a ti de algún modo y ambos podamos separarnos en paz, con todo dicho.

Aún hay muchas cosas sobre la fuerza que no sabemos, pero creo firmemente que tú y yo, de algún modo, siempre estaremos conectados por ella. Albergo la esperanza, tal vez vana, de que dentro de muchos años volvamos a encontrarnos y, con un poco de suerte, nuestro destino será más afortunado. Mientras tanto lo único que puedo hacer es seguir amándote; lo haré hasta el día de mi muerte, tal y como lo hiciste tú; porque todo en la vida está sujeto a cambio, menos mis sentimientos por ti.

Ahora tu recuerdo duele, y sé que con el tiempo cesará, pero pase lo que pase yo siempre te ameré, mi querida duquesa. Mi Satine.

Siempre tuyo:

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	2. Encantada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La presente carta fue encontrada en un antiguo diario de Satine Kryze.

Querido Obi-Wan:

Nunca te dije lo encantada que estaba de conocerte.

Podrás pensar que suena tonto, ya que fue lo primero que dije en cuanto el maestro Qui-Gon Jinn nos presentó.

Recuerdo que era una bonita noche de la que me gustaría haber disfrutado, pero en su lugar me vi obligada a asistir a una de esas fiestas en las que debes fingir con una bonita sonrisa que todo está bien, aunque tu planeta viva una guerra civil. El tipo de situación en la que a pesar de estar rodeada de gente te sientes sola, mientras los ojos deambulan por la estancia buscando alguna muestra de sinceridad.

Eso es lo que hacía, retraída junto a la escalinata que ascendía hasta el trono de Mandalore. Entonces vi tu rostro, y de algún modo supe que eras lo que estaba buscando.

Tú y tu maestro os acercasteis en compañía de mi padre, y Qui-Gon dijo: «No nos han presentado, Satine Kryze. Soy el maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, y este es mi aprendiz, Obi-Wan Kenobi». Tú sonreíste, y agachaste la cabeza a modo de reverencia. «Un placer», continuaste, con una mirada que parecía querer formular alguna pregunta que nunca sabré. «Encantada», respondí yo; y enseguida os fuisteis con mi padre. Supongo que para hablar sobre la guerra, asuntos que en aquel entonces, por mi edad, no me concebían, pero de los que estaba al tanto y él prefería mantenerme alejada. No aparté la mirada de ti hasta que os perdí entre la multitud que abarrotaba el gran salón. Antes de que eso sucediera tú te giraste, y volviste a sonreírme con sinceridad. ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque yo creo que nunca podré llegar a quitarme esa sonrisa sincera y amable de la cabeza.

Unos días más tarde te encontré solo, meditando en uno de los jardines de palacio. Confieso que en aquel momento no sentí otra cosa que admiración; se te veía tan… calmado, tan concentrado en el momento... Llegué a pensar que estabas dormido, pero al cabo de un rato dijiste mi nombre y preguntaste si te seguiría espiando durante mucho más tiempo.

Nunca me habían hablado de aquel modo tan directo; me sonrojé, avergonzada, y me miraste de nuevo con una sonrisa. Sé que dije algo, no recuerdo qué, e iniciamos una conversación llena de risas que duró hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando tu maestro fue a buscarte. Recuerdo que me sentí como una niña traviesa, como cuando me metía en líos con mi hermana, a sabiendas de que lo que hacíamos no estaba del todo bien. Tengo la sensación de que tú te sentiste igual, ¿verdad? No pudo ser solo mi imaginación, ese día nació algo, y yo me dormí con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

Todavía me ocurre cuando recuerdo la noche en la que te conocí, por eso quería que supieras que estoy encantada de conocerte.

Satine Kryze


End file.
